What Would Happen?
by Luthina
Summary: I dived into the pool and started swimming. I closed my eyes; I could swim in a straight line. The pool felt like ice. This was too weird. I stood up. Where was I?
1. The Swim Meet

For people who don't know me personally or don't know all the people I'm talking about:  
  
Matt- my swim coach  
  
Michelle- girl my age, but kicks serious butt. Could swim as an 18 year old and would still kick butt.  
  
Daina- Evan's older sisters. 16, really good at butterfly.  
  
Sam- me, short for Samantha  
  
Erika- one of my best friends and fellow swimmer.  
  
Jessie- Short for Jessica, one of my best friends and fellow LOTR fanatic  
  
Evan- another one of my best friends. Fellow swimmer.  
  
Linds- short for Lindsey. One of my best friends, LOTR fanatic, and fellow swimmer.  
  
~thoughts~  
  
~* Chapter 1-The Swim Meet *~  
  
~You can do this girl. It's just a 50 free. Your team's loosing anyway. Michelle's team just finished. This doesn't really matter. Just try to beat that girl next to you. You can do it.~ The stress of this relay was killing me. Why had Matt put me in a 60 year combined relay? Another question, why was I anchor!!!!! Advise for a coach, never put a 13 year old as the anchor of a 60-year combined relay unless she is Michelle! I was swimming with Daina for crying out loud! ~Here she comes. Ok, you can do this.~  
  
"You can do it Sam!" Erika, one of my best friends was screaming at me from behind the block. She understood the pressure I was under.  
  
~Ok, here comes Daina. Follow in with you hands. That's it. Now get ready. 50 free. Here we go.~  
  
I heard Erika scream as I dived off the block "GO!!!"  
  
I dived into the pool and started swimming. I closed my eyes; I could swim in a straight line. The pool felt a lot colder than it had at warm-up. Like ice. Maybe it was because I had been in my flannel pants and sweatshirt for the last hour, waiting for this event. I knew I should be nearing the wall soon to do my flip turn. I opened my eyes. Where was the line? The black line that was supposed to be on the bottom of the pool was gone. The bottom of the pool wasn't there either. It was a sand bottom. I stood up. This was too weird. I was in my racing suit, goggles, and swim cap, standing in the middle of a pond, in god knows where. I took off my cap and goggles and walked to the bank of the lake. Why was I in a lake? What was wrong here? I sat down under a tree to think. What I knew: I wasn't at the swim meet any more. I was somewhere remote, with only my suit on. My only other resources were my cap and goggles, not much help.  
  
I looked around. I was in some forest with thick trees. The lake I had just climbed out of was very blue, much cleaner that the pool I thought I had dived into. I went to the lake and bent down to take a drink. The water had a crisp taste to it. I felt relaxed and sat down under the tree once again.  
  
I got the feeling someone was watching me. Ever since I saw Lord of the Rings, I had tried to act like an elf. It had worked to some extent. I could ride a horse without much bounce, I could descend the stairs in my house with little sound, I had tried harder in gym class, and I had ever tried archery. I also had started to sense if someone was watching me. I thought someone was. My thoughts were not usually very accurate, though. I listened very carefully, but heard nothing. ~I must have thought wrong, again.~ I relaxed and thought again about my situation. What was I going to do?  
  
"Put your hand is the air and drop whatever you are holding." There was a knife to my neck. Well, that's what I was going to do right then. I dropped my cap and goggles next to my thigh and put my hands in the air.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked a male voice.  
  
"I-I don't know. I was diving into the pool and-"  
  
"Swimming in the kings pool is forbidden."  
  
"Oh, no, not this pool. The one I'm talking about is-"  
  
"Stand up." I did so.  
  
"I think I'm going to have to ask the king what to do with you." I felt a sudden pain to my head and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
When I came to, I was lying on the dirty floor of a dungeon cell. I was wearing a blue dress over my suit, at lease I wouldn't have to run around in my suit for a long time. ~This is not good. Not good at all. What did I do to anger that man so much? What king was he talking about?~  
  
"Get up." It was the same voice of the man who had found me earlier. I got up and he unlocked to door to my cell. "Follow me. The king wishes to see you. He will know what to do with you."  
  
I followed to man through many hallways and doorways. He led me to a door, beautifully decorated with leaves and swirling lines. "When we enter, follow me. When I bow, you curtsy, but stay behind me." I nodded and the man opened to door.  
  
I had just entered a huge room, lined with many important looking people. They were all gazing at me funny. I looked down to find my green swimsuit was visible through the dress. I decided to act like I hadn't noticed and looked straight ahead. There were two thrones ahead of me. In the larger of the two, sat a man, I guessed to be the king. He had long blonde hair (If you can believe that) pulled back into a half-ponytail.  
  
I guessed that the boy next to him was his son. Man, was this guy hott! Yah, he had the long blonde hair issue, but after you got over that, he was something very pleasant to look at. He looked about my age. I must have looked incredibly stupid standing there. My hair was wet and pulled back into a sloppy bun. I was wearing no shoes, and my swimsuit was visible under the blue dress that someone had put on me. I must have looked like a slob.  
  
The guard (I guessed that was his job.) bowed and I curtsied. Without rising, the guard said to the king, "Your majesty, I found this young human by your pool. She was wearing some strange garment and was wet, I'm guessing she was bathing in your private pool."  
  
Human girl? Hello, weren't we all humans here? Strange garment? Didn't they know what a swimsuit was? This was too weird.  
  
"Young lady, please stand up," The King asked of me. I stood up and looked up at him. "Were you, or were you not, bathing in my pool?"  
  
"Sire, I was not bathing in your pool." It was the truth! I was not bathing there; I was swimming at a meet and suddenly landed there. I would never bathe in a lake anyway. That's what showers are for.  
  
"Come here, child." I walked up to the Kings throne. He gazed into my eyes. Too stunned to move, I just stood there. "She does not lie. I am sorry for the way you have been treated thus far in my kingdom miss. Please except my apologies."  
  
"Uh, yes, sir."  
  
"Very well. What is your name, miss?"  
  
"Uh, Sam, I mean Samantha. But call me Sam, please?"  
  
"Alright Sam. Legolas, will you please escort Lady Sam to a guest chamber."  
  
"Yes father." The prince stood up and came to my side. "This way Lady Sam."  
  
Legolas? Prince? Me, a Lady? This was too weird. Was this some kind of group joke? Was the whole swim team going to come out and shout 'Gotcha!!'? Erika always liked to tease me about how gullible I am. I'm not this gullible.  
  
"Erika?" I was shouting so that she could hear me, wherever she was. "Jessie? Evan? Linds? This isn't funny anymore! Come out!"  
  
"Milady," Legolas was pulling gently on my arm. "There are no people here by those names. Please, follow me, you need some rest."  
  
I followed Legolas out of the throne room in a daze. A joke, it had to be a joke. I was walking with Legolas in the palace of, what was this, Mirkwood probably. I'm going nuts.  
  
***A/N ok, I know it's pretty bad. Ok, really bad. It's 12:30 at night and I just got back from vacation and I was board. Please tell me what I can do to make this awful piece of literature better! Later Dayz  
  
-GCF 


	2. Lunch with Legolas

Responses-  
  
Saiyan-girl-cheetah- I wasn't gunna have me teach elves how to swim. Dun worry. That didn't even cross my mind till you said that.  
  
Snaper- u kno u r weird, right? Well, thanx 4 the review girl. What's with Oog?  
  
Emily- thank u! Here's ur update.  
  
A/N- WARNING!!! I'm probably soon going to change my pen name from GOOD CHARLOTTE FREAK to TOBY KEITH FANATIC. I like Toby Keith better than Good Charlotte now. I won't change it till I update my other story but that could be today. Just a warning.  
  
~thoughts~  
  
*~ Chapter 2 -Lunch with Legolas ~*  
  
We walked from the throne room and down an elegant hallway. There were chandeliers made of what looked like gold. ~It's not real gold. No one would buy real gold chandeliers for a practical joke.~ I hadn't even noticed that Legolas was holding my arm. I looked over to his ears. Who ever was responsible for this joke was good. I couldn't see where the prosthetic ears were attached. Legolas turned him head to look at me. God, he was so hott!!!!!! He had really blue eyes. Not blue like normal blue and not blue like the guy Ed from the show, Ed. His eyes were a dark blue. Like the ocean.  
  
I didn't even realize I was staring at him till he said, "Is there something wrong, milady?"  
  
"Uh, no. Nothing's wrong. Oh, and Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Sam."  
  
"Please don't call me Lady or Milady. Just Sam would be fine."  
  
"Of course mil- Sam."  
  
We walked for what seemed like twenty minutes until we stopped outside a door.  
  
"This is your room, lady Sam. I hope it is to your liking." The room was huge. There was a canopy bed, a large closet, a vanity, and a door which I guessed led to the bathroom. "The seamstress will be up shortly to take your measurements."  
  
"My measurements?"  
  
"Yes mil- Sam. There will be a ball tonight and you will need a suitable dress."  
  
"Oh, that." I looked down at what I was wearing: a see through blue dress and my green competition suit.  
  
"Have you eaten lunch yet, Sam?"  
  
It had been a morning swim meet. I had had a bagel but I hadn't wanted to eat anymore. Eating too much before an event gives you really bad cramps. "Not really, just a snack would be fine."  
  
"I'll bring you up a quick snack."  
  
"Oh-no, I'll get one for my self. Just tell me where the kitchen is."  
  
"Pardon me saying so mila- Sam, but the palace is not laid out in a way that it is easy to navigate. Shall I lead you to the kitchen instead?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
We exited the room and were again in a maze of hallways. After what seemed to be another twenty minutes, we entered a room full of ovens and iceboxes. Legolas lead me over to a basket full of fruit.  
  
"Pick out what you would like and our cook will prepare it for you."  
  
"Uhm, ok." I picked out a cantaloupe, an apple, grapes, and a pineapple. Where the elves got these foods from this dark forest, I had no idea. Another reason to believe this was a big joke. Legolas handed the fruits to a middle-aged man and motioned for me to follow him out of the room. The room we entered had many small tables for groups of two or four. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. Legolas walked to the other side of the table and sat down as well. In a few minutes, the chef brought out the fruit I had picked out on a large platter. He laid a plate in front of both Legolas and I.  
  
Legolas and I took some fruit and placed it on our own plates. I took a bite of the pineapple. It was better than anything I had ever tasted before.  
  
"Would you care for some sugar, Sam?" Legolas asked me, opening a china container and sprinkling some sugar over his own fruit.  
  
"Oh, sure." I put my hand out to take the sugar bowl from him but instead he leaned foreword and sprinkled some over my fruit.  
  
"Is that enough?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." The hand I had extended to take the sugar bowl was still suspended in the air. I was in a sort of state of shock from Legolas putting the sugar on my food without my asking. No one ever did anything for me without my asking. I always had to do it myself. Legolas noticed my hand still being held out. He took my hand lightly in his and closed it. He turned my hand over and placed a light kiss on the back of my hand.  
  
"Is something the matter, Sam?"  
  
"Wha? Oh, no. Everything's fine."  
  
"How is your food?"  
  
"It's wonderful. I've never had such good pineapple."  
  
"We grow this fruit in our private gardens. I could show them to you after we eat if you like."  
  
"Uh, sure. Sounds like fun."  
  
We finished eating and walked to the gardens. They were beautiful. There were roses lining the path. The path was made of beautiful stones with flecks of gold in them. Walked over to a bench and sat down to talk.  
  
"Sam, do you know how you came to be in my fathers pool?"  
  
"Well, I don't know why but I do know what happened. I was getting ready to swim the last leg of the relay-"  
  
"You were what?"  
  
"Oh, well, let me simplify this. I was jumping into a pool to go swimming and when I dived in, I was not in the pool I meant to land in. I was here."  
  
"What were those strange items you dropped when the guard found you?" Ok, they got a good actor for this joke. Most would forget they didn't know what a cap, goggles, and a swimsuit were. I'd just play along.  
  
"My cap and goggles. When you swim like I do, to go as fast as you can, you put it on your head so your hair doesn't get in your way. You wear goggles over you eyes so that you can see where you're swimming while your face is underwater."  
  
"And what is that strange garment you are wearing under your dress?"  
  
"It's a swimsuit. Where I'm from, you wear this when you go swimming."  
  
"Where exactly are you from?"  
  
Was he kidding? "Erika! Jess! Evan! Lindsey! Come out right now! This is not funny and never was! How did you get me here anyway? Why didn't I land in the pool?" It was too much.  
  
"Sam, would you like to go back to your room and lay down?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." Why wouldn't they come out and show me that they were just joking?  
  
"We should go back to your room anyway, the seamstress will be there and it's not good to keep her waiting."  
  
"Oh ya, I forgot about that."  
  
We stood up to walk back and Legolas offered me his arm. Not knowing what else to do, I took it. He walked me back to the door to my room.  
  
"Here you are Sam. I will pick you up at 7:00 for the ball."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will be your escort for this celebration."  
  
"Why you? No offence, you're great and all, it's just that, why don't you get someone of a lower class to take me. I'm nothing special."  
  
Legolas just smiled at me. "See you at seven." His kissed my hand and turned away.  
  
I was left there, at the door, in a complete daze. After collecting myself, I opened the door and walked in to greet the seamstress.  
  
***A/N- I'm trying really hard not to make this a romance story, but that's what I write. I'll try hard to avoid it but I read a lot of Legomances so that's how I always picture Leggy. I'll try to update soon. Later Dayz!  
  
-GCF 


	3. Meeting Him

Responses-  
  
Hex of the Unseelie- Thank you so much! Sorry this took so long!  
  
Kevin Luver- just interesting?  
  
Ever-EvilLyn- I don't know, I just don't like it. Inserting my self in a story seems wrong, some how. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
A/N- Sorry the update took so long, just not interested in this story. Sorry for those who are. I'm going to try to update all my stories this weekend, so look to all the others too! I'll try to do that every weekend, but no promise. Well, enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 3- Meeting Him*~  
  
~*Legolas POV*~  
  
I was going to be her escort, but not her date. I had another person in mind for that. My best friend, Aldayando. He was my best friend, but had no luck with the females. Unlike myself, who had all the woman I could ask for, but wanted none of them. It's not that Aldayando was a bad person, nor was he ugly. He just got very nervous. But this could work, I would make it work. She seemed perfect for him. It had to work.  
  
~*My (Sam) POV*~  
  
The seamstress got my measurements, and asked me if I had a preferred color. "Yes, blue, green, or purple. I don't care which."  
  
"Yes, Lady Sam."  
  
"Again with the lady thing! Please, just Sam."  
  
She bowed her head slightly before leaving. I lay down on the bed, very confused and tired. Wow, was that bed soft! I didn't think anyone would mind if I took a little nap.....  
  
The seamstress woke me up later, around six, and showed me the dress she had prepared for me. It was beautiful, a forest green velvet, a low V- neck, and drooping sleeves.  
  
"Why did you pick green?" I asked the seamstress.  
  
"Because, it matches your eyes."  
  
"But, my eyes are blue."  
  
"No, they are green, see for yourself. Look in the mirror."  
  
I did. I knew I had blue eyes! I knew I did! But, maybe, no, I didn't do that this morning. But I had. My eyes were green. But not a natural green. One I had bought in an optometrist's office. My contacts, colored green. That caused another problem. I wore contacts. How was that going to work? I needed to take them out at night, and didn't have my glasses. Elves didn't wear glasses, did they? I doubted that. Flawless in appearance. No glasses or any vision impairment. I'd just have to live with putting them in a glass of water at the end of the day and not being able to see after I did that.  
  
"You see, they are green."  
  
I sighed. "Yes, they are. But they're not always like this."  
  
"You can change the color of your eyes?" the seamstress asked in amazement.  
  
"It's a long story, and I'd rather not discuss it."  
  
"All right. Oh yes, I almost forgot, I prepared you some slippers, seeing as you had no footwear when you arrived. They are here," she opened a small box I hadn't noticed earlier. Inside was a pair of Elvin slippers, the same color as my dress. "Would you like to try them on now?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
The seamstress placed them on the floor and I stepped into them. They felt like my slippers at home, soft and cushioning.  
  
"Might as well try the dress on, too."  
  
"All right. Can you please go out of the room, I'll say when I'm done."  
  
"Yes, Sam."  
  
As soon as she left, I slipped into the dress. Now, I don't usually wear dresses. I almost never wear a skirt even. I just don't like it. But this, this was perfect. Fit perfectly, and felt, I don't know how do describe it, different. "I'm done," I called to the seamstress.  
  
She entered, and smiled at me. "You look wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, but may I make a request?"  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Can I have some pants for causal wear?"  
  
"Pants?"  
  
"Um, what's the word? Leggings! Yes, may I have some leggings for casual wear?"  
  
"But Sam! Leggings are only for men! It is unheard of for a woman to wear them!"  
  
"I know, but I'm not a dress girl. I'll settle for a knee-length skirt, it you can get me that."  
  
"But, that would show your legs! That is even worse than wearing leggings! You will have to settle for the leggings, no questions asked."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
"I can have them for you by tomorrow, I will be attending the ball tonight, and cannot make them then."  
  
"That's ok. You should be free to enjoy yourself. Tomorrow will be fine. One thing, though, I need a glass of water and a small pitcher. Can I get that by tonight?"  
  
"You can get that in five minutes. I'll be right back."  
  
With that, she hurried out of the door. I sat down at the vanity chair, looking at my reflection. My hair was a mess from sleeping. I found a brush in the top drawer, and started brushing. I didn't know how to wear my hair. It's only about shoulder length, not usual elf-length. Pigtail braids were impossible with my hair unless it was wet. Half ponytail? That might work. I pulled my hair back. It didn't look right. I tried again, and again. Finally, I got it right. As soon as I did, the seamstress came back in with my pitcher and glass.  
  
"Thanks so much! This is great."  
  
"You are welcome. Sam, would you like me to do your hair? It is shorter than usual, but I think I could still do it."  
  
"I'd love you too! I've always thought elves had the coolest hairstyles. Now I'll have my hair done like that, this is the greatest! I tried doing this once, on my friend, but I couldn't even do the French braids." I continued raveling on for a while, while the seamstress, (who's name I found out was Eretilda,) braided my hair.  
  
"Done," she said finally. I looked into the mirror and, wow. It was so cool! I had the elf hairstyle! Wow, this was too cool. Ok, I needed to calm down a little, it wasn't that cool. Well, it was cool, I was just over acting. There was a light rapping on the door.  
  
"That must be Prince Legolas. I will get it for you, so you can make an excellent appearance."  
  
"Thank you, Eretilda."  
  
She opened the door and Legolas came in. "You look lovely, Sam."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." I smiled. The hottest guy I had ever seen had just told me I looked lovely. Could this day get any better? I didn't think so. Well, that was until he walked into the room.  
  
"Sam, this is your date for the evening. I am your escort, but this is your date. This is Aldayondo." My only thought was,  
  
Wow.  
  
***A/N- Please review! I need reviews! AGH! Help my confused little mind! Well, gotta run. Later Dayz!  
  
-TFK 


	4. The Ball and an Unexpected Suprise

Responses-  
  
Kevin Luver- I can try to get you into the story in the next chapter, if you want. That was great inspiration! Thanx a lot!  
  
Hyper Senshi- I hope the site doesn't overload on you again. LOL. Hope you like this update!  
  
A/N- This chapter is dedicated to saiyan-girl-cheetah for being my first reviewer. Thanks a ton! If you give me reason's to dedicate chapters to you, I will. All right, without further interruption, here's the chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 4- The Ball and an Un-expected Surprise.*~  
  
Again, wow. He was so hott! Oh my gosh! He was like Legolas, a lot like him. He had the same hair, maybe a little darker, and the same blue eyes. His face was a little more cheerful-looking than Legolas'.  
  
"Good evening, Sam." He came over to me and kissed my hand. (Was this and Elvish form of greeting towards females? If it was, I'm not complaining!)  
  
"It is time for us to leave," said Legolas. He offered me his arm, and I gladly took it. "We will be going to pick up my date now. Aldayondo will be her escort. When we got to the ball, we will switch."  
  
"Why do you escort each other's dates?"  
  
"Well," Aldayondo started to explain. "Don't you do that with your best friend?"  
  
"Actually, we don't have escorts and ball where I live. Even if we did, I don't have a boyfriend for Erika of Jessica to escort. Jess doesn't either, and I think Erika would kill me if I escorted Kevin to a ball." I smiled thinking about that picture. It would involve me getting slapped several times by Erika.  
  
We reached a wooden door, that looked no different from the rest, and Aldayondo knocked. The girl who answered the door was a blonde with (what else) blue eyes. Her eyes twinkled with delight. Whose wouldn't if they were dating the prince of Mirkwood? Legolas momentarily dropped my arm.  
  
"Good evening, Vinyaereg." Legolas kissed her hand lightly.  
  
"Good evening to you too, Legolas. Ah," she said, turning to me. "You must be Sam. I have heard of your strange appearance in these lands. I hope you enjoy your stay here, in Mirkwood."  
  
"Thank you, Vinyaereg."  
  
Again, Legolas offered me his arm, and I took it. Aldayondo offered Vinyaereg his arm. We walked down the hall to a very large set of double doors. The guards opened them for us.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," came a loud voice. "Please welcome Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, his date, Vinyaereg, his best friend Aldayondo, and his date, Sam." I blushed at hearing my own name. None of the others seemed to even have heard him.  
  
We continued up to the long table in the front of the room. King Thranduil was seated at the center. Legolas and Vinyaereg went to the empty chairs next to him and took a seat. Aldayondo and I sat down further down the table.  
  
Dinner was very light: small amounts of chicken, berries and other fruits, as well as an assortment of vegetables. After the dishes were clear, the dancing began.  
  
"Sam?" Aldayondo asked me. Oh no.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
"Oh, Aldayondo, I don't know how to dance! I can do box step, and some swing, and that cha-cha-cha crap I learned in fifth grade, but that's it. I'm sorry."  
  
Aldayondo just laughed. I didn't see anything funny about my predicament. "What's so funny?" I asked, a little bit of anger seeping out in my voice.  
  
"Sam, it is all right. I thought I was the only person here who couldn't dance. Legolas tried to teach me before, but I was a lost cause. It is fine that you don't know the dances, nether do I."  
  
That was a relief. "Ok, I'll dance with you, if you promise not to step on my toes."  
  
"All right."  
  
He offered me his hand, which I took, and lead me out onto the dance floor. ~Ok, it's my arms around his neck, right? Oh, I sure hope so!~ I placed my arms around his neck, but Aldayondo didn't move.  
  
"Where do I put my hands?" he asked me in a whisper.  
  
"Waist."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yep."  
  
I had asked Aldayondo not to step on my toes, but I had meant it as a joke. I guess Aldayondo didn't understand that, because he was looking at his feet the whole time. We weren't really dancing, just moving around the room to the music, but he still was determined not to step on my feet.  
  
"Um, Aldayondo? I'm up here."  
  
He looked up. "I am sorry, Sam. I am just doing as you asked, and not stepping on your toes."  
  
"It's OK if you do, I don't really care."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
Maybe it was not wise to say that. Aldayondo was right, he was a horrible dancer. He stepped on my feel every ten seconds. The only word I heard from him was "sorry". At the end of the song, I needed a break.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a break and go talk to Vinyaereg? I hardly know anyone here and she seems very nice."  
  
"Of course. I shall go talk to Legolas. Before I go, I just want to make sure, do I have the next dance?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I left Aldayondo and headed towards the empty chair next to where Vinyaereg was sitting.  
  
"May I sit here?" I asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
I sat down in the massive armchair. "So, it seems you are here with Aldayondo, and you have danced with him. That alone is a miracle."  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
"Well, stories of how bad a dancer he is usually drive maidens away before they have a chance to get to know him. Pity. He is so nice."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Do you know Legolas set you up with him because he is very sure of your compatibility? I wouldn't be surprised if he's already planning your wedding." I laughed at this. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Marriage? At my age? THAT is funny."  
  
"What do you mean, 'at our age'? 2,225 is a fine age to marry. Well, that's what my father told me. What age did you father recommend?"  
  
"Uh, 20." She laughed, this time.  
  
"That is quite young. If that's true, I'm surprised your not married already."  
  
"Well, I am only 13, so it's not that big a surprise."  
  
"Your.. Your mortal?"  
  
"Yes, and I see no problem with that. Do you?"  
  
"Well, know, it's just that, well, I assumed-"  
  
"It's ok, just, please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer said. King Thranduil, you are needed in the front of the palace. The guards are requesting your company."  
  
The King got up and headed out of the ballroom. Just about then, Aldayondo came over.  
  
"Care to try dancing again?"  
  
"Of course, I'm always up for an adventure."  
  
We got up and moved onto the dance floor. Aldayondo has improved greatly since we last attempted dancing. "How did you get so much better so fast?!"  
  
"Legolas was giving me pointers. Do you want me to help you?"  
  
"Yes, please." For the next half hour or so, Aldayondo and I were dancing in the middle of the room, Aldayondo giving me pointers as we went.  
  
"Excuse me, Sam?" It was King Thranduil.  
  
I curtsied to him. "Yes, sire?"  
  
"Would you please come with me, there is something I must show you."  
  
I followed him out of the throne room, followed my Aldayondo. We walked for a while, until we came at last to two doors so large, I guessed they were the front doors to the palace. This maiden out here claims to know you. He opened the door to reveal no other than,  
  
Erika, being help by guards.  
  
A/N- Ha! Erika got her wish! She's in my story! Erika, you can beta read my chapters now, so that you can tell me if I portrayed you wrong. For everyone else, look for an update around Friday! Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF 


	5. The rest of the Ball

Responses-  
  
Kevin Luver- luv ya too! Like a sis, you know. Hope you like being in this story! LOL  
  
Hyper Senshi- What's so funny about Erika being in Mirkwood? Maybe she'd think it would be funny if you were in Mirkwood. Who knows? Yes, you get the dedication.  
  
***A/N- this chapter is dedicated to Hyper Senshi because she got her teeth pulled. Feel better soon! Please remember to give me dedication reasons! For this chapter, you need to know about two other people. 1) Brian. I asked him out on the last day of school last year and he turned me down. So far this year, we've barley talked, and it really bugs me, since we sit next to each other. I don't like him any more, but I still think it's weird we won't talk! 2) Kevin. Erika's boyfriend, and I'm going to just leave it at that. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 5- The rest of the Ball*~  
  
"ERIKA!!!!!!" I was so shocked to see her! "How'd you get here?"  
  
"Please release her," King Thranduil asked of the guards.  
  
They let her go, and she came over to me and gave me a hug. "I was so scared."  
  
"How'd you get here?" I asked again.  
  
"I don't know. As soon as you hit the water after diving in, I was here."  
  
"I can relate."  
  
"That happened to you too?"  
  
"Ya, except I was wearing only my suit, at least you have a sweatshirt and pants."  
  
"Um, excuse me," Aldayondo said. "But, what are you two talking about?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Erika, this is Aldayondo, he was my date to the ball tonight. That's Vinyaereg, over there. And next to her, her date, is Prince Legolas."  
  
Erika stared at me like I was crazy. "How did you do this?"  
  
"Erika, I know it seems unreal, but it's real. Look at me. I'm wearing a dress, not a skirt, my hairs in braids, and I have a date to a ball. Do you think that could happen anywhere except for Mirkwood? This is real."  
  
"So, that's really Legolas, and no one's going to jump out of a bush and yell 'SURPRISE!!'?"  
  
"Nope, no surprises."  
  
"Excuse me," Legolas interjected, "We should get back to the ball. Lady Erika, would you like to borrow a dress from Vinyaereg?"  
  
"Uhm, sure."  
  
"Wonderful, follow me please. Aldayondo, Vinyaereg, Sam, why don't you tree go back to the ball, we will meet you there."  
  
Aldayondo nodded and offered his arms to both Vinyaereg and I. When we got to the ballroom again, I sat down in one of the big armchairs, so Aldayondo could dance with Vinyaereg, only because Legolas wasn't there. Aldayondo told me that if Legolas were there, it would be us two on the dance floor. After two songs, Legolas and Erika came in. Legolas was escorting Erika, and she looked like she was on the top of the world. Legolas whispered something in her ear and she nodded. He kissed her hand, and she turned red, before coming over and sitting next to me.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool! Look at this dress!" It was an awesome dress. It was sunflower yellow with matching slippers.  
  
"Just wait till you meet Eretilda. She'll make you custom dresses, and do your hair for you."  
  
"The Elvish way?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you think I could hook up with a guy like Aldayondo or Legolas?"  
  
"Erika! What about Kevin!"  
  
"He can wait," she said, blushing. "Anyway, he's not here to find out, and what the doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"  
  
"Fine, I won't tell. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this. Do you think anyone would believe us, anyway? They'd think we're crazy."  
  
"Well, I know your crazy-"  
  
"Erika!"  
  
"Fine fine, but I don't want people to think I'm crazy. You probably wouldn't care, but I do!"  
  
"Ok, swear on Kevin you won't tell?"  
  
"I swear. Who or what are you swearing on?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. Who do you think?"  
  
"You can swear on Brian!"  
  
"ERIKA!!!!"  
  
"Fine, fine. Um, how bout you swear on the cutie you got over there?" she asked, gesturing towards Aldayondo.  
  
"Well, I would, but seeing as I won't see him again once we get back, that won't work out too well."  
  
"Ok, then swear on our friendship. Ok?"  
  
"I swear. Dang, that's a better promise than swearing on Kevin!"  
  
"Oh, shush."  
  
Just then, Aldayondo came over with another elf that was, from what I can guess, a basic Mirkwood elf. Blonde with blue eyes and incredibly hott. "Lady Erika, this is Pherlam. He as requested to be your date for tonight."  
  
"My date?"  
  
"Yes, he would like to dance with you."  
  
"Just dance?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"As long as it's just dancing, sure."  
  
Erika stood up and took Pherlam's arm. He led her out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Aldayondo took the chair Erika had been sitting in. "What do you think of him?"  
  
"He seems a little quiet. He didn't talk."  
  
"He's very shy. He should get over it."  
  
"That's good."  
  
I noticed Legolas and Vinyaereg on the dance floor and began watching them. They looked so perfect together. My eyes wondered over to Erika and Pherlam and Erika and noticed that (fortunately) Pherlam was a much better dancer than Aldayondo.  
  
"Would you care too?" Aldayondo asked, standing up and offering me his arm.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
We walked onto the floor and began to dance. After two songs, we walked over to everyone near the chairs. I figured that was a meeting place for this group of friends. Vinyaereg and Erika were talking together and the boys were conferencing in a corner near them. Aldayondo walked to our respected groups.  
  
"Hello," I greeted Vinyaereg and Erika.  
  
"Hey!" Erika said. "Vin was just telling me about herself."  
  
"Vin?"  
  
"Ya. Vinyaereg's too long, so it's Vin."  
  
"Cool. Erika, you ready to go back to my room? You can stay there."  
  
"Ok, lead the way."  
  
"That's a problem. Come on." I walked over to Aldayondo and taped him on the shoulder. "Can you take us back to my room? I don't know where it is."  
  
"Of course." Aldayondo offered me his arm. Pherlam came over and took Erika's arm as well. On the walk back, no one talked. When we got to the door, we stopped to say goodbye.  
  
"Good night, Aldayondo," I said to him.  
  
"Good night to you too, Sam." He kissed my hand lightly.  
  
"Good night, Pherlam," Erika said.  
  
"Good night," Pherlam whispered, standing where he was, looking at his shoes.  
  
"We will be by at around nine tomorrow to pick you up for breakfast," Aldayondo explained. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweet dreams," Erika and I said in unison. We turned and walked into the huge bedroom.  
  
***A/N- There you go! Another chapter! Please give me reason's to dedicate and review! Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF 


	6. Reflections and Morning

Responses-  
  
Kevin luver- Don't worry, I know you'd never ditch Kevin, but I'm going off the momentarily forgetting. You'll c in this chapter.  
  
Hyper Senshi- Well, you gotta suck up to me big time if you want a cameo. LOL. Maybe in a sequel O.o  
  
Hex of the Unseelie- LOL Orlando is the perfect guy, no question. May I share your dream? Hehe  
  
A/N- Sooooooo sorry for the delay in updates would try to blame hw, but I don't have that much. Also, lack of ideas. I'm brain dead. Please forgive me! Hopefully this update will make up for some of the angry fans out there. *coughsowhatthere'sonlythreeofyou?cough* Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter dedicated to Snaper for reviewing. Thanx gurl!  
  
~*Chapter 6- Reflections and Morning*~  
  
We walked over to the huge bed and lay down next to each other. We just lay there for a second, letting the events of the evening sink into our minds. Remembering each little detail and knowing that this was all real. We were really in Mirkwood. Prince Legolas was really here, and we had just really danced with two incredibly hott elves. This was without doubt the best thing that had ever happened to either of us. Nothing like this was ever going to happen again.  
  
"I still can't believe that just happened," Erika said, breaking the silence. "I just danced with the someone who would be the man of my dreams, if I wasn't already in live with Kevin. That just shocks me. If I had come here five months ago, I would have fallen for him tonight."  
  
"He seemed too quiet, even for you. I know Kevin's not as quiet as he was when you met him, but Pherlam seemed like doesn't talk."  
  
"Oh, he talks. When we were dancing, he was telling me about his family. The poor thing. His mother died last year of a spider attack. That's the only threat to them here, the spiders. Thranduil felt bad for him and sort of adopted him into palace life. He is schooled with Aldayondo and Legolas, is allowed all the privileges of a palace boy, but lives alone in his room. He almost never leaves it, except for meals and food. He is still mourning the loss of his mother. Elves don't deal very well with death."  
  
"I can imagine. Anyway, what are you going to do about him since you already have Kevin?"  
  
"Well, I guess we can just be friends, kind of like Evan. Kind of like the little sweetie."  
  
"If you want to. What do you think of Aldayondo?"  
  
"You are so luck! He's incredibly hott!"  
  
"He's really nice too. He couldn't dance at all before you came, then Legolas pulled him aside and showed him how so he doesn't step on my toes anymore. Only a guy secure with himself would take dancing lessons from his best friend."  
  
"Ya, you should get together with him. I know you've always wanted a boyfriend who's sweet, nice, cute, caring, and romantic, and I think Aldayondo will be perfect for you!"  
  
"I don't know. Are you just trying to get my a boyfriend so your debts to me are paid off?"  
  
"Well, kind of, but that's not the point. You two would be great together."  
  
"How would you propose we get that to happen?"  
  
"First, we get you a really great dress for tomorrow. Vin had one you could borrow; I saw it in her closet. It's this really pretty blue that will match you eyes perfectly. Why are you wearing a green dress, anyway?"  
  
"Erika, look into my eyes."  
  
She did, and let out a groan. "Colored lenses! Sam, those are way too green. You should just wear you clear ones."  
  
"Tell me about it. I've got to put these in a glass of water at night, and if they rip, I'm as good as dead because Elves don't need glasses, so they wouldn't have any."  
  
"Well, you can't rip it! You've got to be able to see. You'd be an awful dancer if you couldn't see. Even worse than Aldayondo was." I laughed; glad Erika had changed the subject. "Do you think there'll be another ball soon?" she asked me.  
  
"Well, that one was my 'congratulations for appearing out of no where' ball so you might get one tomorrow night."  
  
"Cool! Another chance to make you wear a dress!"  
  
"I hate dresses, but I would stick out like a sore thumb if I didn't wear one. I think the being not so elegant and graceful is enough; I don't want to be even more noticeable. Gossip going around school is one thing; gossip going around Mirkwood is another. Not going to happen."  
  
"Ok, be unhappy. Just let me pick out your dress?"  
  
"Fine, but I have to okay it first. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Ok, now lets get out of these dresses and get some sleep. I think I saw some nightgowns in the closet. Wait, can I borrow your flannels?"  
  
"Ya, but what will you do for a top?"  
  
"I'll just wear the flannels under the gown."  
  
"Whatever, you just be weird."  
  
"Ok, as long as I don't have to wear a dress. Well, as little as possible."  
  
"Sam, just shut up. Go change and take your contacts out."  
  
I did so and then felt my way over to the bed and lay down under the feather-filled comforter. At first I wished I had my C.D. player to help me fall asleep, but the bed was so comfortable that there was no need for Keith Urban. I fell asleep in record time.  
  
* * *  
  
I awoke in the morning feeling great. I had no back pain and I was well rested. Erika was still asleep and I let her sleep. First thing I did was put in my contacts so that I wouldn't trip on anything. Then, I went into the bathroom and turned on the bath. I watched as the tub filled with warm water. I had heard reasons on how the Elves had indoor plumbing. Most of them were along the lines of hot springs underground that the Elves tapped into. They stored the water in big tanks underground and when water was needed, it was pumped to the tub.  
  
The water came out of the opening in the swan's mouth, a statue next to the bath. When the tub was filled, I removed my nightgown and flannels and stepped in. The water was the perfect temperature, making me relax even more. I found a bottle of what I thought to be shampoo next to the tub. I poured some into my hand and smelled it. Freesia. My favorite scent. I worked it into my hair before rinsing and moving on to the next bottle, conditioner. Last, the bar of soap. When I was done washing, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped myself in a white fluffy towel. I left the room to go and grab a dress from the closet. When I stepped out, Erika was standing, getting her measurements taken for a dress by Eretilda. Eretilda looked at me and smiled.  
  
"There are some more dresses for you in the closet. Go find one that you like."  
  
I thanked her and did just that. I picked out a light blue one and put it on. It fit perfectly.  
  
"Hey," Erika asked me, "can I borrow a dress for breakfast, I don't have any yet."  
  
"Ya, sure. I can't really say no to that can I? I would never sit with you at breakfast if you were naked."  
  
"Shut up." She grabbed a simple white dress and slipped it over her head. Eretilda did our hair for us up in the Elvish fashion. Just as she finished, there was a knock on the door. We thanked Eretilda and went to answer the door. Time for breakfast with the hottest guys in Mirkwood.  
  
***A/N- Again, sorry for delay in updates. Please forgive me! I hope I will be updating even more in the future. Well, I gotta run. Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF 


	7. A Walk In the Garden

Responses:  
  
Kevin luver- yes, we all love our Evans! Best friend a girl could have. You miss him, I know, I know. You're allowed to forget him for a little. As you say, "what he doesn't know won't hurt him" but then you always go and tell him anyway, never mind. Maybe Evan will come, who knows.  
  
Hyper Senshi- I don't blame you, but Kirstin was my friends last week. Well, it's not last week anymore, so who knows if we'll be friends this week. Well, I do forget spell check sometimes, but it's usually more grammar check that I wish was better.  
  
Hex of the Unseelie- I don't even know what's going to happen in this fic, I'm totally clueless! Plot's coming to me as I write it. Not going anywhere fast, then. I should have updated sooner. (Aren't I getting faster at this? Lol)  
  
Exodia Himself- Thank you! I would put you in, but the transportation happened at a Surf swim meet, and I doubt you were there. Sorry!  
  
***A/N- (Started 11/30/03 at 3:40 pm) I've decided to tell you guys how long it takes me to update each chapter so that you can yell at me even more for not updating that often. This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Emily for reviewing. If you're reading this, THANK YOU! All right, I have absolutely no ideas for this fic, so any are appreciated in reviews. As always, please review, please leave reasons to dedicate chapters, and please enjoy!  
  
~*Chapter 7- A Walk In the Garden*~  
  
Breakfast was wonderful. Fruits, scones, everything. A meal fit for a king. Well, it was for a king since Thranduil was there. We sat at the head of the table with the king and everyone could see us. Erika looked especially pleased sitting next to Pherlam. I didn't blame her, he was better looking than anyone at our school, and most people would die to go out with him, not caring at all what he was like. Erika had Kevin, so I knew this was not going to turn into a serious relationship, but more of a very close friendship. And I was sitting there next to Aldayondo. How lucky was I?! He was so nice, so sweet, so understanding, so... perfect. I hadn't noticed that I was staring at him until he looked up and smiled at me. I must have blushed bright red before re-concentrating on my fruit.  
  
When I had cleaned my plate, Aldayondo came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Would you care for a walk in the garden?"  
  
I guessed the shyness had worn off a little. "I would love to."  
  
He helped me out of my chair and guided my hand to take his arm. The garden's located on the other side of the kitchen, so we had to walk across the whole thing. I was sure Erika was us, all right! Finally, my chance for everyone to see me with a guy. The garden was bright and warm, despite the dark, damp forest. We found a path lined with red, pink, white, and yellow roses. There was a bench halfway down, where we sat. I felt uncomfortable. The mix of dress, flowers, and cute guy were making me nervous. I'd never been in a situation like this before.  
  
"Am I making you nervous?" I kept forgetting, could Elves read minds? I knew Galadriel could, but could all of them? It was starting to seem like they could.  
  
"It's not you, I've just never been in a situation like this before."  
  
"You've never been with a male before?"  
  
"No, but never with a guy like you."  
  
"What do you mean, like me?"  
  
"Well, a guy that's not my brother of best friends. Never alone, I'm usually with other friends."  
  
"Anyone closer than a friend?"  
  
"You mean like a boyfriend?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Someone who was courting you."  
  
"Oh, no never. Just Evan and the guys."  
  
"So you are uncomfortable around me because you have never had anyone court you before?"  
  
"Partly, and partly because I hate dresses."  
  
"But what other choice do you have?"  
  
"Where I come from, women are allowed to wear pants, what you call leggings."  
  
"But milady, women here cannot wear such garments, you must wear a dress."  
  
I guessed it was best not to argue with him. From what I'd heard, Elven etiquette involved females were 'Seen but not heard.' Something I would hate about living in the third age of Middle Earth. Instead I just fiddled with the hem of my dress, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"What's it like where you live, in a world where women can wear leggings and no one is the wiser?"  
  
"It's not like you would think. There is always war, always poverty, always hate and always death. I am lucky enough not to see that every day, but it does affect us all in the end. Having to watch the news, that's where people tell you what's happening in the world, and hearing of a death on the other side of town, hearing that we're sending even more soldiers off to fight in war, and hearing how many of them die each day. There is no stop to the killing."  
  
"Yours is not a world of immortals that do not die, am I wrong?"  
  
"You are correct, but even immortals could not live long in my world. Guns kill, hate kills, people kill."  
  
"What are guns?"  
  
"The invention of the devil. They are a weapon even more effective than arrows or swards. From a great distance, you can aim, shoot, and kill a person with ease. There is little need for training because of the accuracy insured with each."  
  
Aldayondo was silent for a moment: letting the fact that I lived in a world with more death than his flood his mind. "Does it affect your family?"  
  
"No, not as much as some. I have a cousin, Brian, in the Marines and a second cousin, Matt, in the Army. I don't think either of them is at war right now. I'm guessing you have more than one family member in the Mirkwood army."  
  
"You are correct. My brother, Annuntil is an archer, my cousin, Nefhir is a swordsman, and my uncle, Vebor is head of the archery training."  
  
"If you lived in my world, I would be scared for you, but in your world, I know the power of the Elves, that your skills in archery and fencing are no match for those of orc. You should be proud of your family's positions."  
  
"I am. My whole family is. Enough with all this sad talk; let us address a happier topic. Tell me about your friends."  
  
I proceeded to babble for twenty minutes about all of them. Jess and her studying methods, Ann's odd obsessions, Lindsey's home-made clothing, Maya drooling over *certain guys*, Evan's obsession with *a certain girl*, and how different everyone was. I did not say anything about Erika, letting him draw his own conclusions about her. All my friends were all unique and you could pick them out from across a large room. "Tell me about your friends," I demanded from Aldayondo.  
  
"You know them. Legolas and Pherlam and my best and only friends. Living in the palace as we do, there is little chance to meet other Elves our age. The only females we meet are visiting from the other realms, and of course the two other palace-dwelling maidens. It is hard to fall in love with someone you have know your whole life, though."  
  
"There is no one forcing you to love them."  
  
"No, not them, but someone. Or I will be put in an arranged marriage, probably with the Lady Arwen of Rivendell."  
  
I laughed to my self, knowing that this would not happen. "Do not worry, Aldayondo, I do not think that you will have to be put in an arranged marriage. You are a very nice young man, and any woman would be lucky to have you as their husband."  
  
"Thank you," he whispered almost inaudible to my range of hearing. Now it was his turn to be fiddling with a hem. I thought he might rip the fine stitching of his tunic. I too looked down, except at my shoes, or slippers. I felt a light touch on my hand. Aldayondo was timid, so I grasped his hand, reassuring him.  
  
"We should go back inside, people are going to wonder where we went."  
  
I nodded in response, not wanting to open my mouth, afraid of what I might say. Breakfast was long over and lunch was going to begin in a short time. We walked right out of the dining hall and headed in a direction that I guessed was for my room. After a fifteen minute walk, I found I had guessed right.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered under my breath, knowing that he would hear me anyway, because of his spectacular hearing.  
  
"Would you like me to pick you up for lunch as well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. I don't think I could find my way if you did not."  
  
"I will see you then. Good bye."  
  
I finally risked eye contact. His eyes were like something I could fall into. I imagined my self falling into a blue pool of water. The water was warm despite its depth. I stayed under for a long time, not struggling for air. When I surfaced, I realized that the feeling were still the same. I was warm in Aldayondo's embrace. Did I fall foreword, or did I un- knowingly hug him? Either way, that's where I was there. I released the embrace and stood straight.  
  
"Good bye, Aldayondo." I turned to go, but gave him a quick peck on the check before disappearing into my chambers.  
  
***A/N- (Finished 12/27/03 at 11:15 pm. Total time: 28 days, 7 hours, 35 minutes.) Ok, so not exactly the fastest update in the whole world, but I did update! Most of it was feeling that no one was reading my stuff anymore because I didn't get any reviews on my Pirates fic for so long. Thanks to Argentinean Beauty for reviewing. Anyone reading this should thank her because without that review, you might not be reading this update for another month or so. Sorry for lack of Erika in that chapter, she'll be in the next one for sure. Please remember to leave reasons to dedicate in your reviews. And remember to leave reviews. Later Dayz!  
  
-TKF :-D 


	8. Preparing for Lunch

**Kevin Luver**- So sorry it took me so long to update. You know this story doesn't interest me much. Sorry.  
  
**Exodia Himself**- Sorry, not going to add you to the story. I have enough problems with Erika in it, I'm not going to add more people. The only person I might bring into it is Evan because he was at the meet.   
  
**Hex of the Unseelie**- Thanks for the advise! I'll try to do that this chapter! Thanks again!   
  
**elfofeternity7**- Thank you so much! Please keep reading and updating your story! Totally love it!   
  
***A/N- Ok, finally an update. I figured out how to  
  


**_Center, underline, and italicize!_**

  
  
Aren't you all so proud? LOL I probably won't be updating this story much anymore, I've lost all interest in it. It only appeals to people who know me personally and that's not that much, and I have a feeling that it's really boring to read how I would act, what I would think, etc. I'll try to add more description and not put as much of my thoughts into it so you can concentrate on the plot. Think of it as a random girl named Sam and her best friend Erika suddenly appearing in Mirkwood. Maybe that will be more intresitng.So sorry it you really liked it, but this will probably be the last update for a while. I'm trying to concentrate on my _Pirates_ fic. Please go read that! Enjoy the chapter!   
  
**Dedicated to Hex of the Unseeile for reviewing. Thank you!**  
  


**Chapter 8- Preparing for lunch**

  
  
"What did you guys do?" was Erika's response as soon as the door had closed behind me.  
  
"What?" her question was so sudden, it scared me.   
  
"Did you kiss him?"   
  
"No, I hugged him, though. I don't know why; I think I just blacked out for a second and he caught me. Does that count as a hug?"   
  
"Not really. Do you want it to?"  
  
"I don't know! I'm so confused right now! There's this totally hott guy who escorts me everywhere around the most beautiful place I've ever been. I've danced with him, and I've 'hugged' him, and I've talked with him like he's a boyfriend, but I just don't know."   
  
"Well, you know I'm the absolute worst person at giving advice, so I'm probably not the best person to ask."   
  
"But you're the only person! Come on Erika, what do I do?"   
  
We sat in silence for a while, thinking of what to do. I was lying across the bed, Erika sitting in the vanity chair. We stayed this way for around twenty minutes, until...  
  
"I have a guess."   
  
"That's the best I've got right now. What?"   
  
"I know it sounds really lame, but talk to him."   
  
"Talk to him? I just spilled my heart to you, and all you say is talk to him? Do you honestly think that will work?" "I don't know, but it's worth a try."   
  
I sighed deeply. Talk to him was not what I was expecting. Actually, I wishing for anything accept that. "He's coming to pick me up for lunch; I'll talk to him then."   
  
"Well, that's in about half an hour, so you won't have to wait long. Do you think you'll actually be able to talk to him? I mean, you do have that talking-to-guys problem."   
  
"Well, thanks so much for your support," I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. "Yes, I think I'll be okay."   
  
She shrugged and walked over to the vanity to comb her hair. I went to the bureau and looked at the dresses in it. _If I'm going to have to wear dresses, at least I get to wear these, I thought, pulling a purple satin one from the rack.   
  
"That one's mine," Erika said over her shoulder. I looked over to the vanity, where she had been watching me in the mirror.  
  
"Then which one would you suggest for me, oh Queen of Fashion?"  
  
She placed her brush down and walked to the cabinet. The sorted through the dresses, pulling out dresses: one black, one white, two green, and one red. "One of these. Probably not the white one and you wore green yesterday, so those are out." She picked up the offending dresses and placed them back in the bureau. "You pick; the black or the red?"  
  
"I've never liked red on me, just doesn't work. I guess the black."   
  
"I've never seen an elf wear black before; do you think it's only for a funeral or something?"   
  
"It could be. Are you sure these are the only dresses I could wear?"   
  
"Hold on, let me check real quickly." She ducked back into the bureau and came out a moment later with a triumphant smile on her face, holding a deep blue color dress. "You are wearing this, and no questions." She threw it down on the bed and placed the others back. "We'll wear these nice ones for dinner tonight, keep what you have on for lunch. You can really wow him at dinner. But at least let me comb your hair before lunch."   
  
"Can't I just do my own?"   
  
"I want to style it."   
  
"No,"   
  
"Sam, come on. I owe you so much, and I'm trying to help pay it back, and you just won't let me. Sit in the chair, and I'm going to style your hair."   
  
"How about you sit in the chair and style your own hair? I don't really care how I look at lunch."   
  
"But you have to talk to him at lunch, and he'll take you more seriously if you look nice."   
  
"Says who?"   
  
"Ok, real life example: you are having dinner at the White House because you just won the 100 freestyle in the Olympics-"  
  
"Awesome!"   
  
"-not that that's ever going to happen, but bear with me."   
  
"Thank you ever so much for your never-ending support. I feel oh so loved."   
  
"You're welcome. Now, let's say you show up at the White House wearing jeans and a tank top with your hair looking like you just woke up. Do you think Bush would take you seriously?"   
  
"Well, does he expect foreign leaders to take __him_ seriously when he shows up in a cowboy hat?"   
  
"Sam!" she sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes up towards the ceiling. "See what I have to deal with?" she asked the sky.   
  
"Erika, we're in Middle Earth. That means you have to complain to Valar."   
  
"Fine, do your own hair! Just don't say I didn't warn you when he stares at you in a strange way because your hair looks terrible."   
  
I shrugged and picked up the brush on the vanity. I brushed it quickly and carefully pulled it back into a half-pony tail. I took a look in the mirror and quickly fixed all the little hairs that were out of place. "I turned to Erika with a knowing smile on my face. "And that didn't even hurt, like it always hurts when someone else does you hair."   
  
She was sitting on the bed with a slightly angry face on. Her mouth opened to say something, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.  
  
Aldayondo was standing on the other side. He was standing tall, his blonde hair falling just past his shoulders. His muscular figure was tall, reaching an inch or two above my head, a height I had not noticed before. His tunic and leggings were tight fitting, letting every muscle show without being cloaked by the baggy clothes that were so popular in our time.  
  
"M'ladies, I have been asked to escort you both to lunch. Are you ready?"   
  
"Just about," Erika said. She took one last look in the mirror before stepping past me and taking Aldayondo's out stretched arm. For reasons unknown to me, I hesitated a moment before taking his other arm and being led down the hall.   
  
***A/N- So, there you go. It's not that I don't like writing, I love it. I just don't think this story shows that I can actually write something half-worthy of being read. I don't even have a plot lined up, and was just playing this by ear. I want to get more of 'I'll Love You Always' up soon, because I've had multiple people ask when that was going to be done. It will be soon, no worries. Well, I'm going out to lunch. Please review! Later Dayz! -TKF :-D 


End file.
